Pulling on my Heartstrings
by dancebubblezdance
Summary: Demyx is entranced by Axel the minute he walks through the gates of Oblivion High. The story centres around Demyx as he battles against the ups and downs of the love that he feels for Axel but does not get in return.


Prologue

Demyx is entranced by Axel the minute he walks through the gates of Oblivion High. At first Axel, being quite the trouble-maker, picks on Demyx out of resent for Demyx being the "newbie" and then later out of friendly affection.

The two are paired up together in an assignment and discover that they have many similar traits and find common ground, soon making Demyx head-over-heels for Axel. And soon the only thing he can think or dream about is how much he wants Axel to want him. The more time the two spend together and grow closer, Demyx begins to feel like he and Axel have chemistry and that Axel feels the same way about him.

But then complications arise, such as the arrival of the key bearer, Roxas, and Axel's flirtatious jesting with him causes Demyx to feel unloved, unadmired and as if Axel is tampering with his tender heart.

Chapter 1

"So scared of breakin' it that you won't let it bend, and I wrote 200 letters I will never send…"

Misery began to play on Demyx's iPod. The unforgettable lyrics broke into his dreams like a razor. His eyes fluttered open and he stared sleepily up at the dream catcher that hung ever so nicely above his blonde head. Black threads weaving delicately around shimmering violet beads. It was almost like a recollection of his dream. Only it was him instead of the beads, and the black threads did not weave delicately around, so much as trap him in a situation of which he could not get out of. That was how he felt, trapped, for he did not know if his first impression would be a good one.

The sleepiness that clouded him and kept his head so heavy began to wear off as he stretched and arched his back. He covered his face with his hands as he slowly began to realize the reality of what was happening. But he needed to know for sure.

He rolled over and his jade green eyes focused on the time. 6:43 am. What day was it again? Sunday? Monday? Hmm …yep, definitely a Monday. So …it was 6:43 am on a Monday. Today was the day, his first day at Oblivion High.

He still couldn't bring himself to believe it. He had waited for this day for so long, finally he had been accepted into the renowned Oblivion High. It was the kind of school everyone wished they could get into. It was virtually every kid's dream to make the cut and receive the life-changing letter with the distinctive black stamp that was the Oblivion symbol.

Demyx reminisced back to the day he had opened his letter with those sweet, sweet words "Demyx, after much reflection and consideration, the Department of Gifted Education has decided to grant you a place in the distinguished halls of Oblivion High for the up and coming year of 2011". That day was a milestone in his life. Out of over a billion other students, he had been chosen as one of the few students that was qualified enough to attend Oblivion High. It was an incredible feeling, knowing that he was clever enough for a school this extravagant.

It was a few minutes before Demyx realized that Misery had already finished and he reminded himself that he had to start getting ready for school. Too much reminiscing, he didn't have time for that.

Demyx pulled back the covers and sat up in his bed. Too quick, head rush. He gave it some time for the blackness in his eyes to clear then jumped up and began getting ready.

He put the kettle on to boil then climbed into the shower. He washed his hair then pulled on his favourite black "haunted" shirt, dark jeans, jacket and sneakers. He dried and styled his hair into a mullet then made himself a cup of coffee and a slice of vegemite toast.

He slid his books into his satchel and slipped the strap around his shoulder. Quickly, he finished his toast and coffee then slid his sitar onto his back by the strap. Grabbing his keys and his iPod, he strode outside into the clean breezy air and pulled the door shut behind him.

He slid gingerly into the front seat of his sapphire blue convertible and sat his bag and sitar on the bag seat. He put the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway and began driving to Oblivion High, the place where, unbeknownst to Demyx, all his social problems would begin at once, the minute his eyes met with those of another…


End file.
